Reality
by imoverdriven
Summary: Ele seria só mais um professor qualquer que leva uma vida normal. Mas tudo muda após uma experiência de quase morte. - Fichas abertas.


Yo. Resolvi fazer uma coisa diferente para passar o tempo, daí me surgiu essa idéia.

Espero que gostem e participem!

* * *

><p>Naquele dia em que havia acordado tão cedo e de bom humor, o que era realmente raro, tudo havia dado errado.<p>

Acabou escorregando no box durante o banho, o que resultou num roxo enorme no braço e então para piorar viu que o condicionador havia acabado. Depois, ficou um longo tempo procurando por uma blusa que não estivesse muito amassada no meio da zona que era o próprio guarda roupa e fizera o favor de acabar derramando café no tecido branco.

Na hora de sair de casa acabou se atrasando porque não encontrava a chave do carro, então resolveu ir para o trabalho de metrô. E para completar estava tudo já lotado pela manhã.

Então, já era de se esperar que o loiro estivesse de mal humor enquanto subia as escadas para sair a rua. E ainda tinha que pegar um ônibus para chegar ao trabalho.

Suspirando pesadamente, Deidara olhou para o relógio no pulso, agradecendo por ter acordado mais cedo aquele dia, do contrário chegaria quase no fim da aula. Olhou distraído para o céu, pensando que realmente deveria alugar um apartamento mais perto da faculdade de artes em que dava aula, quando avistou sobre o poste de luz um grande corvo de olhos vermelhos o encarando.

Franziu o cenho, pensando no que um animal assustador como aquele estaria fazendo no meio de uma cidade movimentada pela manhã. Talvez houvesse fugido de algum criador, pensou distraído.

Dando de ombros, voltou a caminhar apressado. Porém, ao atravessar a rua nos últimos segundos antes de o sinal abrir, um rapaz veio correndo na direção contrária e ambos acabaram se esbarrando, de forma com que as pastas que o loiro carregava fossem todas ao chão.

Exclamando de raiva, Deidara acabou não vendo o carro que vinha em alta velocidade pela outra pista, e a única coisa que veio a mente no instante em que foi atingido foram aqueles olhos vermelhos do pássaro.

* * *

><p>Tai, o prólogo.<p>

A fanfic é de fichas, sim. Mas eu mesma não vou criar nenhum personagem.

O protagonista da história vai ser o meu querido artista, Deidara.

Well, será uma fic yaoi. Caso ainda não saiba, é relação entre homens.

Quem não é fã do gênero, sinto muito. Mas a fic será bem tranqüila e se rolar algo mais pesado será informado no inicio do capitulo. Isso não quer dizer que seus personagens tem de ser homossexuais. Também vai ser aceito o bom e velho heterossexualismo. Assim também como personagens Yuri!

Então, nada de preconceitos por aqui. Se não gosta apenas não participe, duh.

Deixe-me ver o que mais.. Ah sim. Não vai ser uma fic muito grande, e não vou escolher 40 fichas, mesmo se eu acabar amando todas que receber. Vão ser poucas, até porque não tenho tempo e não quero abandonar o projeto por ficar algo cansativo de escrever.

Pretendo fazer da fic uma leitura leve, com capítulos medianos e freqüentes.

Então, acho que é só.

**Modelo de ficha:**

-Nome;

-Aparência;

-Personalidade_ ( podem caprichar, quero gostos e manias também, coisas desse tipo )_;

-História_ ( bem básico, infância, traumas e familiares para eu conhecer )_;

-Humano? _( apenas deixe claro se seu personagem é humano ou não. Se não for humano, ignore o tópico acima )_;

-Estilo _( não precisa descrever as roupas, só quero cores e algo bem simplificado )_;

-Par _( qualquer um, menos o Itachi )_;

-Como sugere que seja a relação entre eles? _( só quero a opinião de como seu personagem vai lidar com o par escolhido, seja amigável ou hostil )_;

-Animal _( diga um animal de sua escolha, algum pequeno e mais comum, de preferência )_.

É isso, tudo bem simples e gostoso.

Gosto muito de fazer fichas, mas nenhuma das histórias que participei foi para frente, o que é uma pena.

Então prometo me esforçar para concluir essa para vocês, como superação desse meu trauma. -Q

Sendo assim, participem e mandem quantas fichas quiserem.

Até mais!


End file.
